


V The Viral

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyberpunk, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: V learns he has been nicknamed "V The Viral" by several factions across Night City and decides to attempt breaking into one of the most secure Corpo locations available but his boyfriend worries non-stop about his safety.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberpunkThot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/gifts).



_Downtown - City Centre - Night City - July 25th 2077  
  
_ Golden rays of sunlight filtered in through the messy apartment V had been renting for almost a month but the sleeping man was enjoying a lie-in after the dramatic getaway of the night before. Despite normally being careful and quiet, the young rebel had gotten reckless and tripped over a sneaky little laser tripwire which brought down many heavily armed agents against him. Not wanting to leave empty-handed V installed a backdoor virus into the security system allowing him and his associates remote access from a secure location nearby.   
  
Following a long and arduous car chase that left many dents and scrapes on the car V managed to seek shelter at one of his safe houses for an hour of boredom and thumb-twiddling until the heat died down and he cautiously drove back to his high-rise apartment, making his way up and inside to have a brief shower before collapsing in a heap onto his brand new mattress.  
  
Stirring awake V could vaguely make out the blurry shape of someone walking around leisurely in the lounge area who then flopped down onto the couch, feet up on the glass coffee table without a care in the world.   
  
"Mmmmm, whatareyoudoin'here?"   
  
Blinking his eyes several times, V sat up and groggily walked over putting his hands on the figure's shoulders. The other man shrugged and melted into the feeling of V's hands rubbing circles in a pleasant way.  
  
"I see you're about as eloquent as a rubbish bin today. Late night eh?"  
  
V scoffed and hopped over the couch to rest his hips in the crotch of his occasional boyfriend who'd come over at random times to see what was going on.   
  
"And I see you still have no sense of personal privacy or boundaries. Is that a British thing or just a you thing, Byron?"  
  
Byron pursed his lips and took stock of a very naked V looking down at him and continuing the maddeningly wonderful massage.  
  
"That's ironic considering you are in fact the one who is invading _my_ personal space right now. So are we going to ignore the blood in the bathroom, the cuts on your face, the filthy clothes and the banged up car in your garage downstairs?"  
  
V Stopped the massage he was giving with a disappointed groan, sliding to the left and rolling his eyes.  
  
"Look, I got a bit careless and might have tripped a laser or two but the job was a success. I get my money today and everyone walks away happy as can be."  
  
Byron placed an elbow onto the back of the couch, chin in hand looking unimpressed before sighing.  
  
"You know something? I don't normally get attached to people at all in this fucking shithole of a city. One day they're here and then the next they're at the bottom of the river, found dead in an alley or they just disappear and are never seen again."  
  
V nodded and cast his eyes downward, feeling the beginning stages of guilt-ridden shame creeping in.  
  
"I understand if you want this to be over. I do think you're an amazing guy though, just so you know."  
  
Byron narrowed his eyes, looking annoyed before hooking his hand into V's neck and bringing the other man into a passionate kiss before pulling away with a sly grin.  
  
"You're an idiot. I meant with most people I'd just move on but you are the fucking exception. You're handsome, funny, silly and nothing like anyone else I've ever met before."  
  
V smiled wide and moved in to cuddle with his boyfriend.  
  
"You're the best thing that's happened to me since I came here."  
  
Byron slipped his hand over V's meaty buttocks and smacked them hard five times, earning a yelp from the younger man.  
  
"I know."


	2. Context Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how V and Byron first met.

_Waterfront - Pacifica - July 3rd 2077_  
  
The evening air held a crackle of excitement for the citizens of Night City as the timer was about to tick over into Independence Day and proper partying/drug taking/boozing could commence. Even Pacifica residents would emerge from their dwellings to gaze at the fireworks that were about to be launched from the Militia ships in the harbour, vessels normally used to gun down anyone attempting to take a joyride through the polluted waters day or night now had festive American flag colours and were primed for providing entertainment to the destitute and wealthy in equal quantities.  
  
V had arrived in the city over a week ago and hadn't had a chance to truly take in the sights or feel of everything but now he had his feet dangling over the side of the slightly less crowded pier and even though he knew the pleasant smell of the bay was artificial, there was no doubt about how relaxed he couldn't help but feel in this moment. Until Johnny decided to interrupt as he usually did.  
  
"So who's the lucky shit you're gonna fuck tonight?"  
  
V sighed and glanced to his right where the hologram of rockerboy Johnny Silverhand was also dangling his legs over the edge of the pier, eyes darting over every detail of the neon city lit up beautifully alongside its fractured reflection cast upon the black bay water.  
  
"I was kinda having a moment here and if you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly alone. Can't you just go back to wherever you are in my head and stay there for awhile?"  
  
Johnny chuckled and gave him a soldier salute mockingly.  
  
"Yessir drill sergeant sir! I just wanted to see the fireworks. Haven't seen any in a long-ass time."  
  
V couldn't help but notice the slightly melancholic edge to Johnny's tone as he finished his sentence, eyes now fixed back onto the ships as they prepared to shoot off the fireworks. The first few were a little disappointing as they fizzled out quickly but just as it looked like the night would be an anti-climax more came up and unbelievably creative patterns were seemingly painted onto the inky darkness of the sky, swirling and twirling in a dance of light and smoke.  
  
V stood up and hugged the edge of the pier, cheek pressed against it with wonder in his eyes and a dopey child-like smile plastered on his face. The moment was then broken by the sound of footsteps behind him that came to a sudden stop followed by the telltale swish of a cigarette lighter being flicked open and closed again.  
  
"Johnny, I said go away! Can't you take a fucking hint?"  
  
The voice that responded was most certainly not Johnny but instead had a delightfully articulate British accent with just the right amount of husky that made V's spine tingle.  
  
"This Johnny must've been a right wanker if he's left a gorgeous thing like you here, darling."  
  
V turned away from the fireworks blasting across the sky and found a sight decidedly more appealing to his libido; a slightly taller older man judging by the grey in his temples, natural deep sea blue eyes and the complexion of one who enjoys a good deal of sun-bathing. His lips wrapped sinfully around his cigarette and the way he exhaled the smoke through his nostrils reminded V of a natural predator eyeing up their next prey.  
  
"Gorgeous? Me? Yeah right, says the tall, dark and mysterious fucker randomly on a pier in Pacifica. Who are you?"  
  
The stranger flicked the remains of the cigarette into the bay and backed V up against the wooden pillar holding up the left-hand side. His intent wasn't to intimidate but instead to show he had control of this situation and show just what he wanted.  
  
"Name's Byron, like the poet. I like cruising around on my bike, checking out the sights and oh yeah..."  
  
Byron leaned in and made sure his lips were right next to V's ear and he lightly chuckled as he felt goosebumps appear on the other's skin.  
  
"...Fucking punks like you so hard into their bed that they beg for more and I give even more after that. Whaddya say, love? Care for some 'independent' fun to celebrate the supposed liberty and freedom of this twat-infested country?"  
  
He sealed the deal with a harsh bite to V's neck causing the younger man to groan and clutch at the back of Byron's head. Once the older man pulled away and bit his bottom lip invitingly, V lost all control and dived straight in kissing the other with all he had and as the fireworks began to cease and the celebrations began in earnest, the two men walked hand in hand to V's car.   
  
"I do have this new mattress I've been meaning to break in actually."  
  
Byron looked at V with a smirk and traced a pattern over his ear gently.   
  
"Well, let's not leave the poor bed unbroken shall we?"  
  
As the car thundered down the crowded streets, V and Byron had massive grins on their faces, both certain that tonight would be one to remember.


	3. Lifestyle Of V The Viral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Byron have a morning to themselves and the news has something interesting to report.

__Downtown - V's Apartment - Night City - July 28th 2077  
  
V was eating cheap homebrand cereal at the breakfast bar in the kitchen admiring his scruffy look in the reflection of the automated toaster that never toasted anything the way he wanted it. Before coming to Night City his entire look was based on having long, curly rainbow hair to confuse and bamboozle any random passerby or job giver.  
  
The amount of cat calls he received always made him laugh. His usual response was flipping off the perv who did it and saying something in a sultry but husky voice that had the guy immediately walk away with red cheeks. Upon reaching the city he knew to maintain a semi-low profile required a more "normal" haircut or lack thereof.   
  
A back alley barber shaved him quite nicely, leaving just the right amount of stubble alongside a tasteful buzzcut. Even now he still had random guys whistling as he passed by which stunned him. Night City may be a shithole but in certain ways it was much more progressive and accepting towards different walks of life.  
  
One big surprise was a quiet night in a club where V played a game of pool with a group of big burly bikers with long, well-kept beards who were super tough but friendly. As the game continued V noticed their eyes on him in a different way, almost distracted by something. Granted, he was wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed off his nipples and super tight leather jeans that highlighted all the important details.  
  
Eventually as he bent over the pool table to line up a shot he felt a hand grope his ass firmly which made him jump.  
  
"Darlin', I hope you know just how happy you're making me and my boys."  
  
While V didn't appreciate the initially unwanted touch, he soon found himself having a unique conversation with the men about their preferences which included only men. They wanted to make a mark on the biker gangs in Night City as the most powerful LGBT biker gang who would not discriminate amongst members in any way. Suffice to say V agreed to a foursome among the bikers which ended in a night of passion he had never experienced before. He was still a friend to this gang and they were happy to let him borrow any bikes that would suit his fancy.   
  
Startled out of his thoughts, V noticed Byron emerging from the bedroom in just his black underwear rubbing his eyes and making his way to the fridge to grab a leftover piece of pepperoni pizza. These were moments V cherished more than any other because of their simplicity; domestic mornings with a handsome older man who always made time to give him a tender kiss to start off the day.  
  
"Did you sleep well my lovely?"  
  
V smiled and smacked his lips together several times with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"I slept great obviously. Did you have to take a bite of the pizza before snogging me babe?"  
  
Byron chuckled warmly. He had noticed V picking up some of his British lingo and it never failed to give him a wide smile.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Before V could react Byron planted another kiss to his lips and about five other individual kisses to his face as well, leaving little traces of barbecue sauce across him.   
  
"You'd better run fast Byron. I'm gonna smear this all over you."  
  
Byron raced to the couch and covered himself with pillows, slice of pizza hanging limp out of his mouth. V sauntered over and crossed his arms.  
  
"You have two choices here: I drag you to the floor and keep you there with my feet on your face or I jump on you and get everything filthy."  
  
Byron held up two fingers before rotating his hand and flipping V off. The younger man grinned evilly and leapt onto him, throwing pillows to the floor and taking the slice of pizza between his teeth. Before long the two men were playing a game of tug of war and V kept growling like a dog with a playful twinkle in his eyes.  
  
The shenanigans continued until Byron accidentally turned on the TV with the remote under his butt. The two men didn't react until they heard something interesting.  
  
**"The renegade known as V has been sighted in the Downtown area in the aftermath of a sting operation to capture this renowned hacker. Billboards and walls across the Night City districts have been tagged with a mysterious symbol and upon further investigation it has proven that when decrypted the symbol reads as follows: 'Beware he who stalks the shadows and seeks not to kill but to inform, beware V The Viral, he who shall unmask the secrets of Night City and bring the corrupt in power to justice.' We have no leads as to the whereabouts of this man but we urge you to stay vigilant as he is extremely dangerous."**  
  
V and Byron sat up and looked at each other, the slice of pizza now consumed and with a huge grin the younger man cheered, arms above his head.  
  
"That was so fucking cool!"  
  



	4. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V has to make a choice between the exciting potential as the city's newest high profile and having a low-key relationship and life with Byron or can he somehow balance both?

Byron paced in front of the now turned off television, appearing as a tall silhouette with his figure outlined beautifully.   
  
"You're actually excited about having a bloody target on your back to every fucking cunt in this city?!  
  
V shifted on the couch awkwardly, eyes cast downward. He thought for a moment about what to say before choosing what he thought would placate the other man.  
  
"Hey, I'm not 'excited' excited you know but you gotta admit it's not every day that everybody wants a piece of this sweet ass."  
  
Byron stopped pacing and glared daggers towards his boyfriend. V clearly had not said the right thing and he squirmed even more under Byron's stare.  
  
"If it was just your ass they were after I wouldn't care but these types are notorious for taking apart every possible piece of you until there's nothing left. All for a quick buck or a new piece of scrap to add to their fucking collection!"  
  
Byron finished his tirade by kicking his foot straight through the coffee table, shattering it and sending the contents onto the tattered carpet underneath, including the slice of pizza both were having fun with only moments before. V however had retreated into himself on the couch, memories flooding back of past experiences with less than savoury individuals he had lived with before.  
  
The older man brought his hands up to his mouth and slowly sat down next to V, planting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly until the younger of the two met his gaze with watery eyes.  
  
"Byron, you've never scared me before but I don't feel safe with you right now."  
  
Byron sighed and took V's face between his hands pleadingly.  
  
"V, my beautiful idiot. There's a reason you've never seen me like that before; I completely accept how dangerous the things you do are, truly but this is different. When I think about all the ways these miserable fucks could take you away from me I want to nuke this entire city and take you somewhere safe."  
  
V blinked several times, absorbing the heartfelt way in which his boyfriend just voiced his devotion.  
  
"But-but did you have to break the coffee table? I liked that one."  
  
Byron chuckled warmly at the quiet voice V adopted, no doubt as a coping mechanism in extreme stress unrelated to gunfights or near-death situations.  
  
"That arguably was a bit over the top I agree but I hope you can understand how I feel, love. How would you feel if someone ripped me away from you forever, eh?"  
  
V felt his face begin to contort with a feeling of rage and sadness he had never experienced with anyone before now.  
  
"That will never happen Byron. I swear."  
  
The older man simply nodded and manifested a smug grin.  
  
"See? Feels kinda shitty imagining me getting killed doesn't it? So can you please at least take a bit of extra precaution before jumping head-first into this?"  
  
The younger man relaxed and listened to the silence of the room, occasionally broken by the distinct wailing of a distant siren he had grown accustomed to hearing, living in a city like this. Finally he spoke up, no jokes, no cockiness.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't take you into account with all of this. When I came here I was determined to make some kind of change but I was not expecting to actually meet someone like you and when you have someone you legitimately care about it does make making changes a little more complicated but you know me; I try my hardest to not actually have to fight or kill anyone. Can you imagine how good that will look to anyone who decides to support me? We could actually make a meaningful change in this city for the better."  
  
Byron picked up a shard of glass from the broken table and angled it in such a way for the two of them to be seen in its fractured reflection.  
  
"As long as this is our future, us together supporting one another no matter what, okay? I trust you'll make the right decisions my darling."  
  
V smiled a genuine smile and kissed his boyfriend slowly and gently, their lips coming together in such a perfect way but before anything further could be done a knock came at the front door. The younger man flopped back to his spot on the couch and groaned.  
  
"That's probably Jackie, knowing him he's probably got a hard-on just thinking about all the shit we could get up to."  
  
Byron laughed but placed a hand possessively on V's right knee.  
  
"As long as he doesn't have a hard-on for you I think we'll be just fine."  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw the last trailer for Cyberpunk at E3 I have wanted to write something about who I want my V to be like. Hope you all enjoy this story. :)


End file.
